


To Keep Her Safe

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [47]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Femslash February, Gen, Idk if this is dinahsiren or smoaking siren we'll see, Listen I promise another chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash february bingo square: fake dating (listen i didn't get to it yet but it still counts) Either dinahsiren style or smoaking siren style we'll see lmao
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake & Felicity Smoak, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & Dinah Drake
Series: Ficlets [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	To Keep Her Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/gifts).



Sometimes, Dinah could be jealous about the friendship Laurel and Felicity had. Their bond was built within days, Felicity’s faith in Laurel unwavering and powerful. Now, Laurel’s relationship with her? That was a different case. It’s only logical- with the history they had and the roles they were playing now. 

They faced off against each other at work and down in the bunker, canary against siren. Up in the world, Dinah felt more secure, her feet firmly planted on the ground. But down in the bunker, she knew who ran the show. And she knew that if anything important happened- Felicity’s first call would be Laurel. 

Down in the bunker, Dinah and Diggle were training on the mat, panting as each blow and dodge took a little more energy. Felicity and Laurel were sitting on the platform, speaking quietly in the way they did when something was just for them. They’d been tracking a high-profile criminal for a few days now, going by the name of “Binary King” or- as Felicity referred to him- “Code Janitor”. (There was a lot of grumbling from her every time they faced a hacker.)

He wasn’t one to hide behind his screens, appearing at high-class parties and gatherings to conjure up new deals. He could blackmail politicians and create incriminating evidence no matter who the target was, ruining lives for his gain. 

After days of work, Felicity finally managed to pin down his location and learnt where he was going. The next target was a museum opening- the most influential people in the U.S. on the guest list- and Felicity had acquired two tickets. 

“Got any clue?” Dinah breathed hard as she dodged one of Diggle’s punches. 

He cocked an eyebrow and paused his efforts to pummel her, motioning for them to take five. “Hmm?”

Dinah dropped her staff, exchanging it for her water bottle. She nodded her head toward Felicity and Laurel. “You think Smoak ‘n Siren are going to take the tickets?”

“Nah. Laurel will want to keep her safe and we should have Felicity here, keeping us safe.” He took a sip of his water. “Why, do you think it’ll be our job?”

Dinah shrugged. “Laurel never wants to be far away from Felicity.”

Their conversation was cut short by Laurel, who marched toward them, hands on her hips. “Drake, join me for a sec?” 

Dinah opened her mouth to snark a reply but Diggle nudged her. “Fine,” she muttered, following Laurel to a corner of the bunker. “So, did you and the missus decide who’s allowed out after curfew?” She teased. 

“Oh, sweetie if that was the question you’d be on house arrest.” Laurel glanced back to Felicity with a longing sigh. “Listen, Code Janitor is warier of men, and Felicity needs to stay here because the building plans are chaotic. Come with me?”

Dinah knew Laurel didn’t want to put Felicity in danger so she let the obvious lie slip. “Alright, fine. So what’s the gist, usually you just bark at me when we’re partnered.”

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Laurel looked down. “We have to fake a relationship.”

“What, you’re scared you’ll have to kiss me in public?” She raised her eyebrows, ignoring a twisting feeling in her gut. 

Luckily, Felicity stopped the conversation. “If you lovebirds are done, I have some dresses for you.” 

The two of them moved over to see that Felicity managed to locate a few of their bulletproof dresses. 

“Obviously I’d rather bring you guys in with an army, or with a billion knives and guns but since we can’t do that I hope these will keep you safe and fashionable.” She held out two dresses, covered by the heavy fabric. “Oh, and don’t kill each other.”

Taking a dress from Felicity, Laurel said, “I promise.”

“I’ll see,” Dinah decided.


End file.
